Kiss You Goodbye
by JediSerenity
Summary: Something horrible has happened to Usagi, the Senshi and Mamoru blame themselves, and are going through rough times... can anything be done to bring things back to the way they were? Please R&R.
1. On Your Closed Eyes, I Kiss You Goodbye.

KissYouGoodbye1 

Author's Notes : Hey minna-chan! I know I haven't finished anything, but today at school we had a Remembrance Day service.. and I thought up this fic! So I can't just let it go to waste! I promise I'll get working on my others! Hope you enjoy this one! So you know, it's an AR, let's say the Sailor Moon R movie took place *after* the R series... Chibi-Usa has gone home though, and all the Senshi are on that big meteor, heading towards earth.. Fiore has already died, and he's not coming back..   
  
Disclaimer : Don't own it.. Naoko Takeuchi does.. she's a genius.. parts of the Mixx translations are used.. don't take any credit for that either.. I'm just a fan.. :)  
  


**Kiss You Goodbye  
**Chapter One - On Your Closed Eyes, I Kiss You Goodbye.  


  


_Repeated for thousands of years, love is a mysterious war.  
_

  
You promised! You promised everything would be okay! Sailor Mars shook the limp body which lay in the arms of Tuxedo Kamen. The other senshi knelt by her side, tears falling from everyone's eyes. Tuxedo Kamen pulled her body closer, pressing his lips to hers. Nothing.  
He whimpered, as he brought her cold body closer to his. Iie.. don't leave me... not again. His words fell into her soft golden hair, as he silently rocked her back and forth.  
Sailor Mercury reached a shaky hand, taking a hold of Usagi's icy fingertips. Mars had moved, now crying on Jupiter's shoulder, who tried to sooth the sobs to no avail, as she could not stop the tears herself. Venus held her head in her hands, grief taking complete control of her body.   


  
* * *  


  
Found you Princess! Venus yelled, as she saw Serenity sneaking along the pathways of the palace. Are you running off to see the Prince again!? It's dangerous just to meet him for fun! She scolded, pushing her blonde hair behind her shoulder. Serenity turned to face her friend, a dreamy expression in her eyes.  
It's not just for fun! You don't get it Venus, because you've never fallen in love with anyone before! You don't understand my feelings! Serenity stuck her tongue out playfully, and sprinted towards the transport.  
Ooh! Princess! Venus took off after her, Get back here! Rolling her eyes, the Senshi of love took after her friend, and could not help laughing at the Princess's actions.  
  
* * *  
  
Venus wept into her hands, the cold air causing her to shiver. Her fuku was torn, as the rock beneath her bare legs cut through the flesh. You have to come back! She called, her shrill voice echoing through space, which now seemed empty.  
  
* * *  
  
Sailor Jupiter walked through the forest, searching for her Princess, who had run away yet again. Through the dense trees, she heard a light, airy laughter fill the air, and quickly took off in the direction which it came. Ducking behind a tree, she watched the Prince tickle Serenity mercilessly, her giggling becoming contagious, until they both retired to sitting underneath the shade of a tree. Endymion wrapped his strong arms around her slender, as she sighed contentedly. With slow, quiet steps the Senshi of Thunder approached the couple.  
She said softly, as their attention turned to her.   
Mako-chan..did.. did you follow me? Serenity asked, biting her lip and looking down, Endymion tightening his grip, never wanting to let her go.  
Jupiter smiled, Your mother just wants you back now. The Princess looked up, her blue eyes sparkling.   
She nodded, Jupiter following suit.  
I'll wait by the transport. The brunette winked, Serenity blushed as the girl took off back through the trees.  
  
* * *  
  
Iie! We can't lose you! Not like this! Jupiter sobbed, her hair falling from it's usual ponytail. She slowly lifted her heavy, green eyes, and her breath caught in her throat. Never had she seen Usagi so lifeless, emotionless, or still, and she felt her heart breaking, as she cursed at herself for not protecting her Princess.  
  
* * *  
  
Princess! Please, concentrate. Ami scolded, as she realized Serenity was once again off in a day dream.   
Serenity was brought back to reality, Oh, gomen nasai. She bowed her head, and Ami smiled at her, assuring her it was alright.  
Maybe we should finish for the day... Ami stated, closing a large text book.   
Nani? We still have three more hours! Serenity questioned, confused by her friend's strange remark.  
Go.. I won't tell anyone. Besides, he's been waiting all morning. The Princess's face lit up.   
Ami laughed, tucking away a strand of blue hair, as Serenity hugged her tightly, then took off towards the gardens, where Endymion had been hiding for the past four hours.  
  
* * *  
  
Mercury's grip on Usagi's hand tightened, and she could no longer control the tears that had begun to fall. She stared up at the moon, it's brilliance beginning to fade. She felt the stars began to die, their shine growing dim, and everything seemed to stop.   
Usagi-chan... please.. please come back. Mercury whispered through trembling lips, squeezing the distant fingertips of her fallen leader.  
  
* * *  
  
Princess! You're here again!? We have to go home! Rei yelled, grabbing hold of a blond pigtail.   
Ooh Rei-chan! Serenity whined, as her friend tugged on her hair. I don't want to go back yet! Serenity retaliated, causing the raven haired girl to become angry and frustrated, as Endymion and Kunzite watching with amusement.  
It must be hard having a bundle of curiosity for a Princess. Kunzite mused, chuckling to himself.  
The Prince shook his head, then taking a step gently took hold of Serenity's hand. Come.. just a few moments? He pleaded more to Rei, who in turn rolled her eyes, throwing her arms up in defeat.  
I don't know why I bother! She muttered under her breath, but smiled as she saw the two figures vanish into the distance.   
I saw that. Kunzite teased, Rei raising a finger to her lips.  
Shh.. mention this to anyone, and you'll be playing with fire. She threatened, a small burst of fire escaping the tip of her finger.  
  
* * *  
  
You promised! Sailor Mars sobbed, Usagi-chan! How could you! You promised! Mars yelled, her pain unbearable as she clutched to the singed sides of her blackened skirt. She felt sick, her head pounding in exhaustion, confusion, sadness, and anger.   
  
* * *  
  
Endymion held the Princess in his arms, loving how they fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. Her head rested against his shoulder, as they sat on the balcony staring at the stars. He noticed an eerie darkness hanging in the night sky, yet never mentioned it to his love.  
It's so warm when I'm with you.. Serenity broke the comfortable silence, her voice barely above a whisper. I.. I wish I could stay like this forever. Her body relaxed, as she breathed in the cool night's air.   
How does our planet look from the Moon? Endymion asked, looking down at his angel. The moonlight illuminating every feature, as she lifted her sapphire eyes to meet his.  
It looks like a beautiful, blue crystal ball. She stated innocently, causing him to smile.  
Endymion said quietly, lowering his head, and kissing the Princess passionately under the watchful eyes of the stars.  
  
* * *  
  
Tuxedo Kamen choked through tears, He shook her small body gently, wishing her eyes would open. He ran a quivering finger down the side of her cheek, and across her lips. He felt sick, his heart praying that somewhere inside she was still alive, but his mind telling him she was gone.   
  
* * *  
  
Five girls strolled aimlessly throughout the mall, arm in arm, giggling, and gossiping. They passed a dress store, and two blondes rushed over, eyes filling with stars.  
Ooh! It's so pretty! Minako exclaimed, her face pressed against the glass.  
Hai! I wish I hadn't spent all my allowance! Usagi whined, looking back at her friends who shook their heads.  
How about we get something to eat? Makoto suggested, trying to drag the blondes away from the window.  
Hai! I'm _so_ hungry! The Princess jumped up and down excitedly.  
You're always hungry, Odango Atama! Rei teased, tossing her raven hair over her shoulder.  
Ooh! Rei-chan, you're so mean! Usagi frowned.  
Come on! Ami giggled, and the girls took off towards the food court.  
  
* * *  
  
* * *   
  
It's your birthday soon, August third, right? What would you like? Usagi broke the uncomfortable silence, she was feeling ignored lately, as Chibi-Usa seemed to be taking so much of Mamoru's attention. I'll get you anything, okay? She smiled, sadness still showing through her eyes.  
What brought that up all of a sudden? Mamoru asked, taking a hold of her hands.  
I.. I just want to give you something... She stammered, looking down at their hands. Mamo-chan.. you only care about Chibi-Usa lately. Usagi looked back up into his midnight eyes, Do you like her? She's in love with you. Mamoru dropped his hands by his side, surprised by the comment.  
Demo.. she's just a kid. He quickly took a sip of coffee which had been sitting on the counter.  
Age doesn't make a difference! It doesn't matter how small she is... she's still a women! Usagi exclaimed, then turned around. Gomen.. I'm acting weird aren't I.. she's just a little girl.. and .. I'm feeling jealous. Usagi's face flushed pink, and she regretted her words. I shouldn't be thinking of things like that right now. She scolded herself, but soon found Mamoru's strong arms wrapped around her waist. Usagi turned her face, her eyes meeting his.   
For a moment.. it looked like you would disappear. He smiled, gently kissing her forehead. Stay with me.. don't go away. He pulled her further into his embrace.  
I'll do my best to protect you Mamo-chan. Usagi whispered, as his kissed slowly moved down her neck.  
I was thinking the exact same thing. Mamoru said huskily into her ear,   
  
* * *  
  
As memories replayed in their minds, everyone became more upset. That is the moment when the tears started falling, their pain never ceasing, their hearts, their lives never the same.  
  


* That's all for chapter one! Hope you liked it! Any questions, comments, suggestions, please e-mail me! JediSerenity@aol.com.. and if you want more Sailor Moon fan fiction (songs, and images too), check out my website.. www.geocities.com/moonlitdestinyff Arigato! *


	2. You Are Here In My Heart

KissYouGoodbye2 

Author's Notes : Hello hello minna-chan! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, hopefully it'll get better.. haha.. ja!  
  
Disclaimer : Don't own it.. Naoko Takeuchi does.. she's a genius.. parts of the Mixx translations are used.. don't take any credit for that either.. I'm just a fan.. :)  
  


**Kiss You Goodbye  
**Chapter Two - You Are Here In My Heart.  


  


_I love you so much, I could die.  
  
_

Everyone returned safely to Earth, the tears never stopping. Mamoru took Usagi's slender body to his apartment, the left over fragments of the silver crystal keeping her body from decomposing. He carefully laid her down on the couch, kissing her forehead, hoping it may bring her back.  
God Usa-ko... I need you. He whispered, the tears streaming down his cheeks. Mamoru spent the entire night, and well into the morning staring at Usagi's emotionless face. He ran his fingers through her silky golden hair , his tears falling onto her pale skin.  
  
  
  
Four girls sat around a table, their eyes bloodshot, and their faces streaked with tear stains. Minako held Artemis in her arms, gently stroking his back, Ami doing the same to Luna. Makoto bit her lip to stop the sobs, and Rei madly folded a napkin in her lap.  
How are we going to tell her parents? The brunette questioned, swallowing hard, and pushing her bangs from her forehead.  
I guess we'll have to tell them everything. Minako nodded, her face blank.   
Ami agreed, blinking back the tears. Motoki saw the group, and walked over, stopping dead in his tracks as he saw the expression on each of their faces.  
Hey girl's, what's wrong? The tall blonde hair man asked, sliding into a seat beside the Senshi of Love.  
Nothing. We.. we're fine. Rei answered, the other girls looking up at her, knowing she was taking this harder than everyone, except Mamoru.  
Then why do you all look like someone died? He asked, jokingly. Yet that only started more tears, and the four girls ran from the arcade, leaving Motoki confused.  
  
  
Mamoru sat in his apartment, the curtains drawn, and he was in complete darkness. He held a small bottle in his hands, turning it over and over, while a glass of water sat by his side. _I know you wouldn't want this..'_ He thought miserably, pouring a few pills into his outstretched palm. _I can't live like this. Usa-ko.. I.. can't.'_ Mamoru's thoughts were interrupted, and he slipped the pills back into their bottle to answer the door.  
Minako lifted her heavy eyes to greet him.   
He asked, noticing the solemn expression on each of their faces.  
Can we come in? Ami looked over his appearance; he looked horrible. It was obvious he had not been sleeping, his clothes wrinkled, and his hair unbrushed.  
He nodded his head, moving from the doorway, allowing them to enter. The girls settled in the chairs, as Mamoru moved Usagi's fragile body. Rei's violet eyes fell upon the bottle, and glass of water. She walked over, and picked it up, anger filling her.  
She screamed, as the man reentered the room.   
He brought his heavy, midnight eyes to look at Rei.  
What the hell is this? Rei's temper increased, the other girl's looking at the bottle she clutched in her hand. You think she would want this!? Rei continued to yell, not allowing him time to answer. Don't tell me you've actually considered killing yourself! The girls gasped at her accusation, while Mamoru stood there, her words barely reaching him.  
I.. I can't.. He mumbled, falling to his knees, his head in his hands. Usa-ko..come back to me.. Minako rushed to him, placing a comforting arm around his shoulders, escorting him to a nearby chair. Makoto following, resting at his side.  
Shh, it'll be okay. Makoto whispered soothingly, but felt the exact opposite. Time seemed to pass so slowly, no one knowing what to say, or do. Mamoru's mind filled with thoughts of his angel, her happiness, her kindness, her love.  
Mamoru-san.. the reason we came here, was because we need to ask you something. Ami stated sadly, Luna perched on her shoulder. Mamoru looked up, tears still falling, everything around him blurry. We need to tell her parents. Everything. The blue haired girl dropped her head, her body beginning to shake with sobs.  
Mamoru nodded after a long silence. He then stood, and went into his bedroom to change.  
  
  
The doorbell rang throughout the Tsukino household, and Ikuko rushed to the door, tossing her apron to the side. She opened the heavy wood, to see a group of melancholy faces staring back at her, with her daughter in Mamoru's arms. Without a word she invited the group in.  
Is she okay? Ikuko asked, her voice breaking.  
Mrs. Tsukino.. we.. we need to talk to you. Makoto looked over at Mamoru, who held his hands together tightly.  
We think Mr. Tsukino and Shingo should hear this as well. Ami added, and Ikuko stood up to fetch them. Upon their arrival, the group looked up, Shingo and Kenji quietly took a seat.  
Go on. Ikuko urged. She's ok right? Just sleeping, right? Tears filled Usagi's mother's eyes, Kenji placing a protective arm around his wife. The girl's looked at Ami.  
I'm sure you all know of the Sailor Senshi. She started, not being able to find the right words. Usagi... we... Ami paused, and took a breath, Rei, Makoto, Minako and myself are all Sailor Senshi. Shingo gasped, his breath catching in his throat. Usagi.. Usagi was our leader, Sailor Moon. Ami choked, tears falling freely down her face.  
Kenji repeated slowly.  
We.. we were fighting.. the enemy was too strong.. Minako sobbed, once again holding her head in her hands.  
Usagi, being Sailor Moon, and the Princess, is the owner of the Silver Crystal.. Makoto explained, confused expressions crossing her family's faces. It's among the most powerful crystals in the universe... Makoto finished in a whisper, her voice hoarse.  
To save Earth... Usagi instilled all her energy in the crystal. Ami continued.   
She promised everything would be alright! Rei yelled, standing up. You lied to us Usagi... you lied! She screamed, collapsing to the floor. By now everyone was in tears, Ikuko, Kenji and Shingo all held shocked, somber on their faces.  
And what is _your_ part in all this? Kenji spat at Mamoru, who had remained silent.   
I need her. He stated plainly, his eyes never leaving her.  
Mamoru-san, is Tuxedo Kamen. Minako explained simply. Usagi's love, from long ago. Prince of Earth, Prince Endymion.   
Shingo asked, bemused.  
Hai. A thousand years ago, Usagi was Princess Serenity. Princess of the Moon, who fell in love with Prince Endymion from Earth. Luna started, the family staring at her wide-eyed.   
  
* * *  
  
Stop! All this fighting will get you no where! Serenity yelled as Beryl lunged towards her, her crimson hair flying around her. Endymion pushed Serenity behind him, drawing his sword. But he was too late, and cold steel ripped it's way through his body. Serenity screamed as he fell, clutching his wound.  
Serenity.. Aisheteru.. I.. I'll find my way back to you someday.. Serenity kissed his lips for the last time, her tears uncontrollable, as Beryl floated above.  
How sweet. I hope you and your Prince perish in hell! She screamed, preparing to attack the young Princess.   
Fire Soul! Sailor Mars called upon her powers, a ball of fire heading for Beryl, who turned her attention to the oncoming attack. All of the Senshi had already died in the battle, Sailor Mars, and Venus the only ones left.  
Endymion.. iie.. Serenity sobbed, taking the sword from his hand, and plunging into her own chest, her body falling limp onto his.  
Sailor Venus exclaimed, rushing over to her friend's side. Serenity, iie! Iie! Come back! She cried, then soon felt her pain lessening, as her body slowly slipped away from her.  
Queen Serenity watched the last of the Senshi be defeated. She watched her daughter's lover die to protect her, and she watched her daughter kill herself in grief. Summoning the power of the Silver Crystal, Queen Serenity banished the evil forces, and sent her daughter to Earth, to be reborn with her Prince, and court.  
  
* * *  
  
Iie.. IIE! Ikuko cried, taking refuge in her husband's arms. She can't...Please say it isn't real! The talking cat seemed not to matter anyone, as she looked around the room, everyone crying. Her eyes soon fell on Usagi's body, so lifeless, so empty. Mamoru held onto Usagi's hand, wondering where she was at that moment.  
  
* * *  
  
Hey! Watch it Odango Atama! Mamoru teased, as the blonde crashed into him again.  
Ugh! Mamoru-baka! Don't call me that! She rolled her eyes, and dusted off her skirt.  
You're late for school. The tall, raven haired man commented, looking at his watch. Usagi's eyes bulged.  
Iie! Not again! I'm going to get it this time for sure! She spun on her heel, and sprinted towards the school, blonde hair streaming behind her. Mamoru shook his head, chuckling to himself, loving every moment he could see her.  
  
* * *  
  
Everyone sat in silence. Ikuko had made tea, her hands shaking as she brought it out. Shingo sat pondering.  
Prove it. He stated coldly, wondering if this was all a cruel trick.  
Rei exclaimed, surprised at the demand. Prove what!? She questioned, temper once again rising.  
Prove you're the Sailor Senshi, and this isn't some kind of sick joke. His brown eyes flooded with tears, praying that's all it was. The girls looked at each, each pulling out a pen.  
Mercury Star Power!'  
Mars Star Power!  
Jupiter Star Power!  
Venus Star Power!  
Make Up! They yelled, blue, red, green and yellow lights swirling around their bodies, turning them into their alter ego's.  
Mars spat, Shingo nodding sheepishly.  
What about him? Shingo pointed to Mamoru, who had not moved during the visit.  
Venus approached him carefully.  
Iie. Never again. There's no point anymore. I've lost everything. He shook his head, trying his hardest to hold back the tears. Mamoru grasped Usagi's hand more tightly. Usa-ko.. please! He begged, now kneeling before her body. Ikuko dropped her cup, yet no one seemed to noticed. Kenji held his wife's hand, feeling his heart break, and Shingo sat ashamed for thinking none of this was real.  
  


* Hope you liked it! As always, any question, comments, suggestions are welcome! Check out my web site.. www.geocities.com/moonlitdestinyff *


	3. You Disappeared From Me

KissYouGoodbye3 

Author's Notes : Ahh, I'm actually posting chapters of this at a reasonable rate! Thank kami for breaks! Enjoy!  
Disclaimer : Don't own it.. Naoko Takeuchi does.. she's a genius.. parts of the Mixx translations are used.. don't take any credit for that either.. I'm just a fan.. :)  
  


**Kiss You Goodbye  
**Chapter Three - You Disappeared From Me  


  


_You will be able to find your beloved one, I promise,   
And my promise will protect the both of you.   
But, we're your friends, so lean on us right now.  
_

  
The sun shone brilliantly in the morning's sky, the dew on the tips of the long, green blades of grass sparkling in it's light. _Usa-ko loved this kind of day.' _Mamoru thought sadly, as he stared up into the open skies above. It was the day of her funeral, and he once again adorned a traditional black tuxedo._ This is the last time..' _He thought, producing a crimson rose into his hand.   
For Usagi, a tomb was built from stone, stained glass windows covering the walls. The left over fragments of the Silver Crystal were placed on a pedestal inside, while her coffin was lined with white silk. The Senshi and the Tsukino family had decided it best to keep Usagi's alternate identities a secret, as it may raise suspicion for the others.   
Mamoru entered the arcade, knowing it was still three hours before Usagi's funeral. Motoki looked up and saw his friend was looking a little better, yet the sadness and pain remained. Motoki was told Usagi had died, not by the girl's, and not by his best friend, as they never wanted to talk about it. Mamoru sat on a stool, his face like stone.  
Hey Mamoru-san. Motoki greeted him, not knowing how to act.  
Mamoru stated plainly, running his fingers along the edge of a rose.  
Mamoru-san... I.. I need to ask you something. Motoki ventured on, bringing Mamoru into the back room with him, getting him to sit down in a chair. How did she... The blonde let his words trail off as a solitary tear rolled down his friend's face. Motoki bowed his head, cursing at himself.  
She died to save, to protect everyone. Mamoru's voice was hoarse, Motoki looked up, confused. I should have done something. He shook his head, and more tears fell. Kami. This is all my fault.   
Nani? Mamoru-san, I.. Motoki stopped mid-sentence when Mamoru looked up.  
Usa-ko.. Usa-ko was Sailor Moon. Motoki-san, all the girl's... they were going to tell you. Mamoru clutched the rose in his hand, the thorns digging into his skin.   
That means... Motoki noticed the blood drip from Mamoru's closed fist, and grabbed a cloth. You're Tuxedo Kamen? Motoki knelt down, prying the rose from Mamoru's hand.   
He nodded, the pain from his hand not registering. I was.   
Nani? Was? Motoki asked, once again a confused look on his face.  
Hai. Was. I.. I can't... Mamoru fought the drops which fell, wiping them away with his clean hand. There's nothing left. He shook his head, his raven bangs falling messily onto his forehead. Motoki placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.  
Don't worry. Motoki tried to smile, though he felt a pain in his heart. Pain for his friend, pain for the loss of Usagi.   
Don't worry!? Mamoru yelled, standing up. How can I do anything but worry!? Kami! I.. you just don't get it! He sighed, frustrated, his head pounding, and his entire body aching. You've never loved, nor needed someone so badly you can't think straight without them. How am I supposed to live when the only thing I was living for is gone!? She was everything to me. He screamed, the tears returning to his eyes as he fell back into the chair.  
  
The afternoon finally came, and everyone was gathered in a church. Usagi lay in the coffin at the front, wearing a dress which resembled the one she wore on the Moon Kingdom a thousand years ago. Motoki had helped Mamoru get to there, knowing he was barely able to stand alone. The entire room was filled with sadness, and not a single cheek was dry.   
The priest spoke a few words, and asked if anyone had anything to add. Many eyes fell on Mamoru, yet he could barely bring himself to lift his eyes. Finally Ami stood up, shakily, and made her way to the front, clearing her throat.  
She blushed as everyone's attention fell upon her. Usagi wouldn't want anyone to cry. Ami stated, trying to life moods. Demo... I know it's hard to imagine living without her. A tear fell down her pale cheek. If it wasn't for Usagi... I wouldn't have met any of you. Ami's eyes dropped to her hands which fidgeted in front of her. Minako and Makoto both stood up, making their way to their friend, placing their arms around her.  
Hai... Ami-chan's right. Usagi wouldn't want us to cry. Minako forced a smile. I know Usagi touched everyone's life. I know that whenever she entered a room, it lit up, filled with her happiness. Minako's smile faded, and tears once again rolled down her face.  
Nothing's going to be the same anymore... but she'll always be here. Because I know she'd never stop watching over us. Makoto finished in tears. The crowed clapped, and the three slowly made their way back to their seats. Rei did the same, walking carefully along the carpet to the front.  
I... I know it seems like Usagi and I always fought.. Rei started, closing her eyes momentarily, Demo... she was the only person who truly cared about things. She listened, and.. and I let her down. Rei bowed her head, unable to stop the tears. Ami and Makoto quietly made their way to the front, escorting her back to her seat.  
Usagi's body was moved to the cemetery, and gently placed into the coffin. Everyone was slowly leaving, and soon the four girls were left standing alone outside of the tomb. Mamoru still had not moved from his seat in the church, staring blankly at the alter, praying his love would return to him.  
Everything seems.. empty. Minako remarked, staring up at the sky.  
Mamoru-san.. he must be heart broken. Ami remarked, looking down at the grass.  
Makoto agreed, as the girls admired the stone building. It really is beautiful. She would like it. She said, tucking a stray brown hair behind her ear.  
Hai... the window's would let in a lot of light. Rei nodded, Odango Atama.. she was always scared of the dark. She smiled, yet tears still poured down her cheeks. I.. I'm going to go... say goodbye. The girls nodded, and Rei pushed the heavy door, letting herself into the room. The Silver Crystal glowing faintly, and Usagi resting peacefully. Rei knelt down, her tears falling onto the soft fabric. Gomen...Usagi-chan.. I.. I wish I could have done something. Gomen I was so mean to you... demo.. you meant more to me than you'll ever know...  
  
* * *  
  
Ugh! Is there anything in there Odango!? What don't you get? Rei yelled, frustrated with Usagi's confusion.   
Sometimes you're so nasty Rei-chan! Usagi screamed back, sticking out her tongue. Ami, Minako and Makoto shook their heads, rolling their eyes.  
I think it's time we all went home. Ami suggested, not wanting to witness another war.  
So we'll meet tomorrow after school, okay? Makoto raised her eyebrow, and everyone nodded in agreement. Four girls walked down the stone steps from the temple. Usagi suddenly stopped, and ran back up, panting heavily when she reached the top.  
I forgot my bag! She called, as four confused faces stared up at her. They nodded, and continued down towards the sidewalk. Usagi ran back inside, heading for Rei's room to get her back, but noticed the door was shut. She grabbed the knob, and realized it was locked. Pressing her ear to the door, she heard sobs on the other side. Usagi took a step back, then extended her arm and knocked. Immediately the crying stopped, and Rei unlocked the door.   
She ask, wiping away the remains of tears.  
Rei-chan.. what's wrong? Usagi took a step forward, her eyes full with concern.  
Nothing. I.. I'm fine. Did you forget something? The raven haired priestess asked, placing her hands on her hips. Usagi smiled, and nodded sheepishly. Rei rolled her eyes, smiling, and let Usagi in.  
Rei-chan.. I want you to know.. you can always talk to me. The blonde said sincerely, placing a hand on her friends shoulder. Rei nodded, sitting down on her bed.   
Yuuichirou's leaving. She stated, her violet eyes filling with tears.  
Nani? Iie! Rei-chan, don't worry.. I.. I'm sure he won't. I.. I think he feels you don't want him around. Usagi's hands fidgeted in front of her.  
Tabun.. you should talk to him? Her blue eyes sparkled, imaging what could be the possible out come of Yuuichirou staying. Rei-chan.. you like him don't you.. She smiled mischievously. Rei looked up, smiling.   
Don't tell? She pouted, then threw a pillow, hitting Usagi on the head.  
Nani! I don't think so! Usagi threw down her bag, picking up a pillow.   
  
* * *  
  
Night was fast approaching, all the girl's, and the Tsukino's had bid Usagi one last goodbye. Mamoru eventually stood from his seat in the church, and made his way to her tomb, quietly letting himself in, closing the door behind him. He produced a rose, laying it beside her.  
Usa-ko...Aisheteru. We've been separated so many times, and every time you found your way back to me.. why not now? He took hold of her icy, limp hand, rubbing it between his. Kami Usa-ko.. I wish I could have protected you... His head dropped, and he once again began to cry, pain, exhaustion, depression, all taking hold of his body. Mamoru finally fell asleep, never leaving the side of his Princess.   


  
* Any comments/suggestions please e-mail me : JediSerenity@aol.com! Hope you liked this chapter! And please feel free to check out my Sailor Moon Fan Fiction Website! www.geocities.com/moonlitdestinyff *  


  



	4. My Dreams Have No Limits

Author's Notes : And onto chapter four!! Thanks for reading! And regarding the ending.. :) You'll just have to wait... but if it's any reassurance, besides Mamoru, Usagi is my favourite character... ;)  
Disclaimer : Don't own it.. Naoko Takeuchi does.. she's a genius.. parts of the Mixx translations are used.. don't take any credit for that either.. I'm just a fan.. :)  
  


**Kiss You Goodbye  
**Chapter Four - My Dreams Have No Limits  
  
_Even more than the blue sky and the sea,  
I will chase after my dreams with love,  
Your deep eyes told me to do that.  
_

  
Usagi opened her crystal eyes, finding herself surrounded in a pale pink light. _Mamo-chan?' _Her mind screamed out for him, as her eyes darted around searching for her Prince. She slowly sat up, her long golden hair cascading down her back. _Where am I?' _She wondered, not recognizing any of her surroundings. She looked down at her arms, the cuts, and bruises from the fight were gone, and she once again adorned the dress she wore on the Silver Millennium.  
Slowly things began to come into focus, and she saw beautiful fountains, over-flowing with water. Gardens unrolled at her feet, as she looked down at the landscape, then looking to the sky, she gasped. Hanging like a blue crystal against a velvet backdrop was Earth. Tears began to pour down her cheeks, for as always, she longed to be there. Light footsteps echoed through the hallways, and Usagi turned to find her mother walking towards her.   
The Queen called softly, approaching her daughter, pulling her into an awkward embrace.   
She questioned, staring up at the women, confused.   
You're lost aren't you. The Queen smiled sympathetically, Usagi's eyes never leaving Earth.   
The young girl repeated, now bringing her attention to the tall woman who stood with her.   
You're not supposed to be here. Her mother continued, the moonlight sparkling off her silvery white hair.   
A.. am I dead? Usagi asked, her voice cracking, and her crystal eyes filling with tears.  
Iie, not quite. Queen Serenity shook her head, a tender expression on her ageless features.   
How are you still alive? Where are we? She continued, worried, her heart racing, her face flushed as panic set in, scared she would never see Mamoru, or anyone again.   
I never died, that is why I am still able to help you. But unlike you, I'll never have a reason to find my way back. She stated, Usagi puzzled. Please, just tell me what's going on! Usagi yelled, frustrated, as she fell to her knees, holding her head in her hands.   
Serenity, you sacrificed yourself to save everyone, I once had. I did it out of the love for my daughter, you. But you, you have something so much greater to live for. The Queen knelt to her daughter's level, pushing the hair from her eyes. Slowly, their surroundings began to fade into darkness, the water stopped, and all that remained was an image of a light blue orb, hanging against the velvet darkness. Usagi watched, wide-eyed as a small pedestal appeared in front of her, a silver bowl sitting on top. Queen Serenity nodded towards the object, her daughter walking closer, peering into its watery contents, as images began to rise on the surface. Go to her. Serenity whispered. She will help you set things right. The Queen smiled at her daughter, who in turn nodded slowly, biting her lip to keep back the tears. The Princess ran to her mother, throwing her arms around her.   
She looked at her, smiling awkwardly, and their surroundings once again came back to focus. The darkness drifted away, once again replaced by the stone palace, and fountains.  
Follow that path. The Queen pointed, Usagi's gaze following her outstretched finger. I'm very proud of you, Serenity. Usagi nodded, her eyes welling up with more tears. In an instant, her royal garments vanished, her body covered once again with her senshi uniform. She followed the path her mother had showed her, walking from the palace gates, into a deep wood. The stars above her sparkled less, and less, and the Earth was no longer in plain view. Usagi shivered in the dampness, thoughts of Mamoru keeping her feet moving forward as she was determined to find her way back for him.   
  
Morning finally came, the sun shining through the stain glass windows of the tomb. Mamoru's eyes slowly began to open, and the smell of damp stone lingered in the air. He sighed, confirming none of the events had been a dream. _Usa-ko'_, he repeated once again in his mind, her name even starting to sound distant.  
The heavy door slowly creaked open causing more sunlight to spill in. Mamoru lifted his heavy eyes, his entire body aching from the awkward position he had fallen asleep in. Rei stood in the doorway, shaking her head sympathetically. Softly she walked over to him, offering her hand.   
Come on Mamoru-san, you can't stay here. Rei pleaded, the pain showing through her violet eyes.   
I'll leave in a little while. He replied dully, ignoring her gesture, Rei's arm dropping to her side.   
It's not healthy. She argued, moving closer.   
I don't care. His voice was hoarse, barely above a whisper.   
You can't just throw away your life. Rei began to grow frustrated, her head pounding.   
Why not? Mamoru finally brought himself to look at the girl who stood before him. It's not much of a life anymore. Once again his head dropped, his hands clenched together.   
Please, just, come out for a walk or something. Rei begged. She tried to be understanding, as she knew she only felt a minor fraction of the pain Mamoru must have been going through. Yet she saw no reason for him to stop living, and thought with help, everyone could work through this.   
Not now. He shook his head. Rei bit her lip to prevent herself from saying things she would later regret, and quietly left him without further words.   
  
Dozo Motoki-san! Minako pleaded, her eyes still puffy, as the four girls sat around a booth.   
You have to do _something!_ We can't let him just rot away in there! Makoto exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air. Rei had recently returned and told them of Mamoru's condition. Knowing Motoki was Mamoru's best friend, the group headed to the arcade, hoping he could help.   
Fine, I'll go. He agreed, still a little shaken by the events, and not wanting to see his friend in this situation.   
Ami replied, truly grateful.   
Bring him something to eat. I. . . I don't think he's eaten for days. Rei said softly, the others nodding in agreement.   
  
Once again the small tomb was filled with golden sunlight, Motoki then closing the door behind him. He felt awkward, not really knowing what to say. True, he had been friends with Mamoru for quite some time, but Mamoru had always kept his emotions bottled up, masking anything he may be feeling. Now it was different, as he no longer was able to hold them inside.  
Motoki's voice was quiet, almost scared.   
No, I'm staying here. He snapped, his gaze staying on the stone ground.   
Here, just eat something. Motoki handed him a bag, filled with various foods Makoto had packed for him.   
Maybe later. I'm not hungry. He placed the bag beside him, then returned to his thoughts.  
Kami, you have to eat! Motoki ran a hang through his sandy hair, agitatedly. And you look awful. He continued, Mamoru trying to ignore him.   
I don't care. Just, leave me alone. Motoki shook his head, his feet firm in place.   
Listen. We understand why you're doing this, but you can't lock yourself up in here with her praying one day she'll magically come back to life! It's just not going to happen! I miss Usagi, but she'd be heartbroken if she could see you now. And no matter how you try, you can't push everyone away. Motoki paused, seeing no reaction on his friend. Come on, I'll take you back to your apartment, you can get cleaned up, you'll feel better. Mamoru sighed, looking at Motoki for the first time. He nodded slowly, and stood up. Motoki grabbed the food, and headed out the door, pausing when he realized Mamoru was not behind him.   
Come on, you can come back. Mamoru nodded again, then produced another crimson rose, lying it next to Usagi's body, and followed his friend out.   
  
A few hours later Mamoru was feeling slightly better. He had showered, and had a hearty meal, but the tugging pain in his heart had never seized. He sat on his bed, staring at a framed photo of Usagi, his angel clinging onto his arm. The room was dark, nothing except the moonlight gleaming through the windows. Mamoru opened the drawer of the small table which sat next to his bed, pulling out a small, velvet covered box. He slowly opened it, staring blankly at the contents; a ring. One he had intended to give to Usagi, if not as an engagement ring, as a one of promise. He ran a finger over the smooth surface of the diamond which lay in the clutches of gold. He then made the decision to bring it to her, in the morning, even if she was not able to enjoy it, it would be where it belonged. The meaning of the ring still holding true ; he would love her forever, and nothing could ever change that. His mind was set that way, nothing ever had, and nothing ever would.   
  
Usagi felt like she had been walking for days, her fuku now ripped, and her skin covered with scrapes from the thicket she had just fought through. She had finally entered another clearing, and in the center was another pedestal like the one she had looked into with her mother. Cautiously Usagi approached it, once again peering into the watery contents of the bowl which lay on top.   
Tears streamed down her face as she saw Mamoru sitting in the dark, staring at an old photo. Her hand reached out to touch the image, creating ripples in the water. _I can't stop now . . ._' She thought, regaining her strength, as a dense fog swirled around her, causing the path to disappear from her view. _Iie. I'll keep going.' _Usagi was determined, and with waving arms, she once again battled through the obstacle, only wanting the simple pleasure of once again being in Mamoru's warm embrace.  


  
* Here's another chapter! Gomen it took *so* long! I'm also working on my other stories! Hope you enjoyed it! As always, so much thanks for all your comments and suggestions! Ja! *


End file.
